Fred and Daphne's Secrets
by 5t4c3y
Summary: What really happens with Fred and Daphne when the gang splits up? We’re about to find out.


**A/N: Hi guys. This is just a little one-shot, so please R&R. Thanks :o)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…unfortunately**

**Summary: What really happens with Fred and Daphne when the gang splits up? We're about to find out.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Fred and Daphne's Secrets**_

_**By 5t4c3y**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a cold, dark and wet night. The wind was howling and the rain fell in buckets. Of course this had to be one of the nights where Mystery Inc were trying to catch yet another 'Ghost'. The four friends, and their lovable Great Dane, Scooby-Doo, Stood in the lobby of the old abandoned hotel. Fred, the leader of Mystery Inc, was doing what he always done. Giving off directions.

"Ok" He began "Velma. You, Shaggy and Scooby search up stairs. Daphne and I will check down in the basement."

"But Like dude." Chimed in Shaggy, shacking quite badly "It's dark and creepy up there!"

"Just think of it this way Shaggy" Daphne began with a smile "It's darker and creeper down there. You should feel better now."

With a nod, Velma, Scooby and a still reluctant Shaggy headed up the stairs. Fred and Daphne remained in the lobby a little while longer.

"I think they're gone." Fred said peering up the stairs.

"Then lets go then!"

Daphne smiled, grabbed Fred by the hand and ran to the elevator. Once both were in, she shut the chained door and soon the two found themselves heading down into the darkness of the bottom floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The elevator came to a halt with a screech. Daphne, who was overly excited opened the door and was soon dragging Fred behind her.

"We need to find a good room where no one will see us or hear us."

Finally (much to Fred's liking) Daphne came to a stop outside a little door. She opened it to reveal a small room with a single bed, some shelves and a bucket and mop.

"This seems good enough." Fred said, heading in and turning on the dim light.

He turned to see Daphne close the door and smile at him.

"Finally." She said, sitting on the bed "All alone."

Fred sat down next to her and smiled. They always did this once splitting up from the gang. The two hadn't been caught yet, and hopefully never would be. If Velma, Shaggy and Scooby walked in on them it would be embarrassing for the five of them.

Fred stood up and faced Daphne, who was still sitting on the bed. He pulled out a small box from his pocket, and was surprised to see Daphne frown.

"What's wrong?" Asked Fred taking a seat next to her "Do you not want to do it now?" 

"No!" she practically cried "I do, it's just…I don't think there's enough in that tiny box to last the night."

"I'll admit that there isn't as many in here as we usually have, but we could always finish off when we get home."

"It wouldn't be the same." Daphne said "I get a thrill out of doing it during a Mystery. Doing it at home means we have a lower chance of being caught."

"You want to be caught!?"

Fred was surprised. He didn't know Daphne felt this way. Daphne just looked at him and smiled.

"Once we're finished" Daphne began, inching closer to Fred "We could always go and secretly Steal Shaggy and Velma's box. Theirs is bigger."

"Sounds good to me." Fred began to tear open the box "I'm so glad they invented _'Scooby Snax Pocket Size'_. It was getting harder with every case to hide the big box under our shirts."

"I know what you mean." Daphne said, helping herself to three of the treats. She popped one of the Scooby Snax into her mouth, as did Fred "Could you imagine the look's on the gang's faces if they found out we **also **love eating Scooby Snax."

The two just chuckled and continued to eat the treats.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, as Fred and Daphne were 'looking for clues', Velma, Saggy and Scooby continued to search the halls of the upstairs. They weren't having much luck in finding clues, finding only a little bit of paper which turned out to be old wedding confetti.

"I think we should just go and find Fred and Daphne." Velma announced with a sigh

"Like ok!"

Shaggy and Scooby practically ran down stairs, soon followed by Velma. The three walked to the elevator, and were soon heading down into the basement.

Fred and Daphne continued to munch away at the Scooby Snax. There was one left. Daphne and Fred looked at each other, both wanting the biscuit treat for themselves.

"I'll flip you for it." Said Fred, taking a coin from his pocket

"Fine." Huffed Daphne, crossing her arms over her chest

"Call it in the air." Fred tossed the coin

"Heads!" Cried Daphne.

The coin fell to the ground, and the two hurried around to see who won.

"Damn it!" said Fred

"Ha ha!"

Daphne took the box from Fred's hand's and dug around until she found the last Scooby Snax. She was just about to drop it into her mouth when Shaggy, Scooby and Velma burst in through the door. Daphne's eyes went wide with fright. She jumped with a scream, dropping the Scooby Snax as she did.

"NO!" She cried as Scooby ran and ate it

"Rorry." Said the Great Dane, slowly walking away.

The other two stood in shock, staring at Fred and Daphne. They were flabbergasted. Fred and Daphne just stood there too, but they looked incredibly embarrassed.

"You guy's like Scooby Snax too?" Asked Shaggy, a little confused

"Yes." They both said in unison

Velma began to laugh and was soon in hysterics.

"What?" asked Fred a little defensively "They're really good!"

"It's not that." Velma said between her giggles "It's just…all this time, when you guys split up together…I always though you were doing _it_."

"Sleeping together?" asked Fred and Daphne with a chuckle

"Yeah." Velma laughed

Daphne began to follow Velma's actions and Laugh

"Oh Velma." Began the beautiful red head "We do that when we finished the case, not during it."

"Yeah." Fred said, laughing too.

Fred and Daphne walked out of the room (which had turned very quiet). Velma, Shaggy and Scooby stood stunned.

"I…"Began Velma, trying to find her words "I think it's best that we never mention this again."

"Like I agree." Said Shaggy

And with that, Mystery Inc left the Hotel never mentioning Fred and Daphne's Secrets ever again.

_**The End!**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
